Love of Siblings
by EcchiAnimeLover247
Summary: [Requested by lexboss] Set after the episode Crimes of Fashion. He helped her get her job back, another thing he had done for her to add to his pile of good deeds. It was only fair that she repay him back in the best way she possibly could, and show him how much he really meant to her.


Never before had Lincoln Loud looked at his Ace Savvy comic with as much pride and admiration as he did now. This insignificant piece of paper and ink had helped him solve a case today, and not only that but he save his sister job in the process.

A knock at his door interrupted his musings. He called for whoever it was to enter, and in walked Leni, her hands in their classic bent position ahead of her as a smile threatened to split her face in half, becoming unbelievably wider as her eyes settled on her favorite white haired boy.

"There he is!" she beamed as she walked over and scooped him up in her arms, her unnaturally brute strength working in her favor as she lifted him clean off the bed. Lincoln squirmed a little, but couldn't help laughing as she practically crushed his windpipe.

"How… was your… day Leni?" He struggled to ask, breathing slowly becoming a problem.

"It was totes amazing. I got to fold, like, a hundred sweaters. It was so fun." She pulled his face away, only to get a good look at him, before she dropped him totally as she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I also got you something as a thank you for being the best brother-detective ever." She pulled a bag, previously unnoticed and reached into it, pulling out an ensemble that made Lincoln smile in glee.

It was a simple outfit, a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of Ace Savvy on the front, posing on a dark roof top, shrouded with shadows and with a deck of cards perched perfectly in his hand as he stood as if about to throw it. She also held a pair of stylish ripped jeans.

Lincoln took it from her appreciatively. "This is really cool Leni."

"Well try it on?!" Leni said with a smile.

"Sure…" He stood and waited, and after about half a minute, he realized that she wanted him to change in front of her. He scratched his head. "Uh… Leni, maybe a little privacy?"

Leni giggled cutely. "Silly Lincy. It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Lincoln sighed and reluctantly began taking off his clothes, without missing a step, he pulled on the clothes she had gotten him.

"Aww." Leni cooed. "You're even cuter than I thought you would be." She reached into her bag and pulled out a new piece of clothing that made Lincoln blush. "Now try this on."

In her hands were a pair of boxers printed with Ace Savvy's Logo. "I know how much you love Mace Davy, and I couldn't resist."

Lincoln took it in his hands and forced a smile. "Thanks Leni." Though he seemed less enthusiastic. They stared at each other for another bit of time, before Lincoln once again realized her intentions. "Leni, come on, just wait outside for a bit…"

"What's the big deal Lincoln? I totes changed your diaper all the time when you were a cute little baby. This won't be any different." She assured.

Taking another deep breath, Lincoln took off his clothes once again and set them on the bed, before turning to her, a blush burning up is cheeks. It's just Leni… It's just Leni. With that last thought, he sank his fingers into the straps of his white undies and pulled them down, stepping out of them and placing them neatly onto the bed. He nervously turned back to Leni, and his blush intensified as he caught her unabashedly staring at his member, unexpectedly beginning to stand erect at the attention it was getting. Without skipping a beat, her hurried to put on the boxers which seemed to snap her out of her trance. She blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance before glancing back up at Lincoln, her face a spectacular shade of red.

"I… It looks c-cute on you Lincy." She said with a nervous smile. "I hope you like them… but I uh… I totes have other stuff to take care of, sweaters to fold, this and that you know… anyway bye!" She hurried out of the room, nearly slamming face first into the wall on her way out.

Lincoln stared at the door confused, before shaking his head. "I told her it would be awkward." He mumbled as he changed out of his new clothes and dawned his victory undies, ready for another good comic book digest.

* * *

Leni on the other hand made slow progress toward her shared room, still a little dazed. The rod between her brother's legs popped to mind and she blushed profusely. It wasn't like she didn't know what it was… of course she knew what it was, she wasn't stupid… she just hadn't seen one up close before… well one that didn't belong to a baby anyway. But were they supposed to be that long, at that age?! She cupped her breasts. My girl parts were a bit large for me at that age too I guess. Unless it's normal to start using a bra at the age of 10 that is.

She finally reached her destination and entered the room, her hands still flush against her boobs.

Lori stared on in wonder. Leni wondering into her room, massaging her breasts hadn't been the strangest thing the teenager had seen, but it was still up there alright. "Leni… what's up?" She asked warily and that seemed to break her blond sister out of her transfixion with her boobs.

"Oh… hey Lori." She brought her hands down from her breasts and let them flop to her sides as she continued. "Just thinking about…. Like, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Lori asked as she moved her legs off the bed and sat down, leaving room for Leni to walk over and sit down beside her.

"I saw... Lincoln's thingy." Leni stated dramatically.

"Lincoln's thi… oh." Lori looked genuinely surprised at the confession. "You mean his dick?"

"Dick?" Like previously said, she knew what it was… she just didn't know there was such a colorful term for it. "Yeah…" She concurred as Lori nodded, understanding.

"How exactly did things come to that?"

"I don't know…" Leni stated as she buried her head in her palms. "I got him some clothes as a thank you for all the stuff he helped me with today and, like, didn't really think things through when I told him to take off his undies." The blush on her face returned. "I totes wasn't expecting it to be that big."

Lori sighed. "How big could it be? He's eleven."

"Well… I guess I haven't really seen others to compare with." Leni admitted shamefully.

At that, Lori let out a devious, almost evil smile. "Hey Leni, come over here for a second. I've got some videos on my phone that might give you a little more insight."

* * *

"Lincoln, dinner's ready!" A voice called him from downstairs.

Lincoln sighed contently as he put he's clothes back on. "Ace Savvy never disappoints." The eleven year old made his way out of his room and down the stairs, and entered into the kitchen, heading straight for his usual spot in the kiddie table, but a voice called to him.

Leni sat at the furthest side of the table with an empty chair beside her. She gave him a wink, before turning to her parents. "Mum, Dad, I think it's like time to give Lincy another shot and the grown ups table."

Mr. Loud gave Lincoln a once over. "Alright then, come on son, Leni saved you a seat."

With a less than excited "thank you", he made his way and sat down beside Leni who sent him a small smile.

As he had learnt before from Clyde, he took a napkin and tucked it into his shirt collar, took a fork and a knife and waited for everyone else to start eating before he sank into it. He didn't remember which bread was his, so he just forgot about it all together and... what was that?

He felt something slender brush against his thigh. His face shot up and he glanced to Leni who seemed to be solely focused on the conversation she was having with their father. But her hand that went under the table cloth and was clearly tracing circles on his thigh was a whole different story.

He squirmed a bit, trying and failing to keep quiet, and couldn't help but blush as a giggle reached his ears.

Luan simply smiled, her chuckling diminishing and it was clear she had just told a joke to Lynn who unabashedly glared at Leni.

It was weird as he noticed that all his sisters on the grown ups table were staring at him, and was it him or did Lori give him a thumbs up.

Ok, that was it, this was way too creepy. Lincoln hurried his meal, and asked to be excused, but Mrs. Loud had other ideas. "Stay for a bit Lincoln, you seem to be more controlled than last time, albeit a but fidgety."

If you could feel your sister's fingers tugging at the waistband of your trousers, you would be fidgety too!

"It's ok I guess." He felt Leni's hands finally break the barrier of his trousers and dive below the belt. He quickly stood and forcefully excused himself from the room, taking his plate with him too the kitchen, and dumping it into the sink. He rubbed his temples and contemplated what the hell just happened, completely ignoring the concerned stares his younger siblings -minus Lisa- were giving him, before he made his way up the stairs, and back to his room.

* * *

His stomach grumbled rebelliously. Maybe he rushed his food a little too fast. A small mid-evening snack would quell his abdominal temper.

He peeked his head out of the room, and sighed as he realized everyone seemed to be in their rooms.

He made his way down the stairs and made a beeline to the fridge, hoping for at least something good to be in there… that is if everything hadn't already been ransacked by his animalistic sisters. They had their moments, but when they were hungry, nothing got in their way.

He reached the kitchen and stuck a hand in the fridge, feeling a bag of chips and a carton of juice in the back. He brought them out and marveled at them, before shaking the orange juice and realizing it was empty. He sighed "That's more like it." As he threw it in the waste bin beside the fridge, and toward to the couch, letting his mind wander as he savored the salty chips.

His earlier encounters with Leni popped to mind. She seemed so strung by his dick when they were in his room. He wasn't a monster by his accounts, neither was he that small either. Still, he had to be no longer that five inches, five and a half at best. Now the guys in those videos he watched online, those were the guys you could drool over.

And what about what she did during dinner. A bit risky if you had to ask him. If she really wanted to touch him, all she had to do was ask. That thought brought a shy smile and a deep blush to his pale cheeks.

He plopped down on the couch, right at the best spot to get optimum ventilation and turned on the TV. Surprised that no one else was down here.

Just then, a door closed upstairs and someone came down the stairs. The clumsy footsteps indicated that it could be Leni. Whoever it was moved towards the couch and sat down on the other end.

Lincoln turned to her and suppressed a gasp. Leni was totally red faced, looking as though she had just ran a marathon sprint. Her breathing was irregular and she was sweating lightly. He clothing though was what got Lincoln's immediate attention. She looked as if she had gotten dressed in the dark. One of the shoulder straps of her outfit had slipped down to her side, revealing the top of her cleavage a little more than usual, though she didn't seem to notice. It had also ridden up a bit, probably as she sat down, showing off her well sculpted tanned thighs, to the young prepubescent.

Though, worry overtook arousal as he scooted closer to feel her forehead. "Leni, what's wrong? You look a bit different."

Leni smiled at the sight of him, and dipped a hand into his bag without asking. "Nothing…" She seemed to be panting. "Lori just showed me some… things, and I couldn't handle it well."

What exactly did Lori show you that made you this… His eyes lowered to her cleavage which she seemed to present more to him when she reached over to snag a chip from him. "A-alright. Just making sure."

Leni smiled at him. "That's what I love about you. Always thinking of others." She bit down on her lower lip as she eyed him seductively. "Maybe some clothes weren't enough to thank you before." She leaned in and seized his lips, shocking Lincoln to the core. He didn't resist though, instead, he slowly weaved his hands around her.

Suddenly, a door slammed upstairs, and Lincoln yelped, almost pushing Leni off him. He looked to her surprised, before finding his way out of the room, up the stairs and straight to his room, ramming past Lori in the process.

Leni looked on in annoyance as Lori descended the stairs quickly. "So?" She peeked at her from behind the couch. "Did you get him?"

"I was about to!" Leni sighed. "But you barged out and he got scare, and like, scampered away like a cute little chipmunk."

Lori grabbed Leni by the cheeks and stared at her straight in the face. "Leni Loud. You are a sexy, curved, beautiful young woman, and you are waiting for him? Our sisters have been lusting after that twerp for years, and you have the rear opportunity to claim him for yourself, yet your waiting?" Leni looked to her a bit shocked and confused. "Now you know what I want you to do. I want you to get out there, grab him by the dick and show him what it's like to be with a sister."

Leni blinked, then let out a small smile, that quickly grew into a devious smirk. Leni stood up, fixed her hair and her dress and ascended the stairs, heading for one helpless white haired prey.

* * *

Lincoln sat up on his bed, his hands buried in his palms. A quick rap at his door caught his attention. Before he could let out a response, the door opened, and Leni walked in, quickly shutting and locking it behind her. She faced the door, her hand still on the knob. "Lincy?" Leni called, instantly causing Lincoln to perk up. She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. "Why did you run off like that?"

Lincoln stared at the sobbing girl before him. "L-Leni, it's not like that." He rushed to her side, holding her hand and guiding her to the bed. "I was just shocked is all."

"You… don't l-like my present?" Leni stared at him doe-eyed, her lips part as the tears in her eyes halted and her eyes glazed over.

Lincoln blushed profusely. "It's not that, I guess…" Without waiting for him to finish, Leni hopped over him and pushed herself on top of him.

"Great, that means we can continue then~." She said with a suggestive smile, as she leaned down and took his lips in hers once again. This time there was no resistance whatsoever as he immediately kissed her back with fervor. Leni moaned into the kiss as Lincoln nibbled on her lower lips. Leni opened her mouth allowing his tongue free roam of her inner mouth. Their velvety organs met and began a clumsy tango, swirling around each other in a bit of a wrestling match. Lincoln though could not see it to the end and pulled away, gasping for air. Leni smiled down at him. "Lincoln that was ama… Ahh!" Leni yelped as Lincoln flipped them over so that he lay on top. "Lincoln!"

He silenced her with another deep kiss, before moving off her lips to her cheek, then down to the side of her neck. Leni moaned and lifted her head, leaving him more room to free roam over her. He suckled on her skin a little more before moving lower but paused and raised his head so she could see his face.

She caught the pleading look in his eyes and pushed away from him. With one swift motion, she pulled her gown over her head and threw it aside, revealing her naked body to him. He practically drooled at the sight and his whole body froze up. Realizing that he wasn't going to move on anytime soon, she took his right hand and placed it against her left breast. With enough attention, he could faintly feel a light rhythmic thumping below his hand. That seemed to do it as he flew down once again, taking the whole of her right nipple into his mouth. The sudden action causing her to let out a rather loud moan in response, not caring of who heard.

Lincoln smiled against her skin as he lapped at her right and played with her left. After a good few seconds of teasing, he switched sides, occasionally raising his head to blow gusts of cool air on her skin. Leni peeked one eye open and stared up at him. He began trailing kisses down her toned stomach, down to her belly button, before coming to rest just above her cleanly shaven navel. He gave a long wet kiss to be point just above her sex, before moving in, ready to go where literally no boy had gone before, before Leni unexpectedly moved away from him.

Without so much as a warning, she somehow flipped them over once again, so her naked body was crouched over him. She smirked down at the blushing boy. "Someone is definitely over dressed for this event." With that, she all but ripped his shirt off, revealing his slightly pale, but still well bit chest. She traced her hands over his slightly developing muscles and whistled in appreciation. "All that training with Lynn is definitely paying off." She trailed kisses down his stomach much similar to how he had done earlier. She moved down until she was face to face with his trousers. Lincoln wasted no time pulling them down to his ankles, leaving only his undies-clad penis.

Leni leaned down, and pecked the very top of the budge, and watched in wonder as it obviously pulsated below the cotton fabric. She tilted her head to the side, wrapped it in her mouth and suckled on it, underwear and all and Lincoln simply groaned in response. He couldn't take it anymore, and as she pulled away, he hooked his fingers into the waist band and pulled them down, this time pulling everything over his leg and tossing it to the floor, beside hers.

Leni stared at the very organ that started this whole things. She moved closer and poked the tip with her index finger, causing Lincoln to whimper. She smiled, before moving close to it, remembering having seen this from those videos Lori had showed her. She kissed the top, and took the cap in her mouth about an inch down. She looked up at him and caught him blush and glance away. She sent him a smile even with her otherwise preoccupied mouth, before taking more of him in. About another two inches and Leni was starting to feel it tickling the back of her throat, and she almost gagged by reflex but kept it in. Just a little more.

She pushed herself down, determined to take it all and would have yelped when her knows came flush against his light bush of pubic hair had it not been for her throat currently being plugged. She pulled him out, all the way back to the tip which for Lincoln was more agonizing than going in. With a lick to the very tip, she descended again, and out. She began building a steady though agonizingly slow pace. And Lincoln tried his best to keep his hands to himself… and failed.

After about five seconds of this slow rhythm, Lincoln couldn't take it anymore, and placed his hands on her cheeks. Leni yelped as Lincoln forced her down on his dick, faster with greater speed. This went on for a little while, before Lincoln let loose within her, spraying his seed down her throat. Leni bounced off him, couching and struggling to swallow the little that was left in her mouth.

"Oh God, Leni, I'm sorry. You were just going so slow and… It was driving me nuts, and…" Lincoln burst out in apologies, but quieted down as Leni simply smiled at him.

A weird devious smile that sent shivers down her throat. "It's ok…" She said as she got over him, straddling his waist, and leaving her dripping hot sex hovering over his member, which had just begun to regain its hardness. "That just means I can be a little rough too." She took it in her hands and gave it a light pump, before aligning it up with her entrance.

"What does that mean?" Lincoln asked, as Leni propped him up against her.

"Nothing." And with a gentle prowess, she sunk into him, shivering at the tendrils of pleasure that immediately shot into her. She moved down on him more until they both felt a resistance. He glanced into her eyes and she smiled at him, acknowledging the temporary pain that would follow. He hugged her around the waist and broke through, causing Leni to yelp in pain.

They both made no movements as Leni silently recovered her bearings. She was panting lightly, but after a minute, she looked back to Lincoln and nodded. He took that as his cue and began to move slowly, hoping not to cause her more pain. Their position was not doing him any favors and he tilted their bodies a little downward, allowing him a little leverage to slowly pump in and out of her. Leni soon recovered and her mild moans filled the room instantly. She was more vocal than he expected, but he couldn't say he minded as he began to try moving faster.

She looked to him cutely, her cheeks red and her lips a bit puffy from their kissing. She mumbled something under her breath.

Lincoln leaned in, still maintaining a steady albeit clumsy pace. "What?"

He managed to hit a rough spot somewhere within her, and she practically screamed. "Faster!" He couldn't help it. He increased his speed as fast as he could possibly go, and her constant yells of "faster" and "deeper" only motivated him to do as she wished.

He felt something akin to a spring whirling around tightly as Leni wrapped her legs around him, as his trying to fuse himself with her. Almost as if trying to truly join them into one. He stared at her face, eyes pinched shut, lips open as she repeatedly gasped his name. He leaned down and kissed her. Harder than he had kissed her all the other times, more passionate, more longing in them both as Leni's inner walls began to clamp down on him. He could only let out a gasp, as Leni released his lips and tilted her head to nibble his ear, before Lincoln let out a scream. "Leni, I'm cumming!"

Leni herself screamed a reply of "Me too!" As Lincoln began to pull out, but Leni wrapped her legs tighter around him. Lincoln didn't have time to argue. After one last thrust, he pumped out his seed for the second time that day into his sisters body, as she herself climaxed into a mind numbing orgasm, both clinging onto each other for dear life.

Lincoln remained inside her for a little while more, before pulling out, allowing a stream of his semen to flow out of her. "Leni, why? You know you could get pregnant."

Leni smiled at him as she used her middle finger to plug her hole. "Actually, I'm hoping to get pregnant." Lincoln gasped at that. She moved in on him and rested her head on his chest, pulling his hand over her, as she snuggled him. "Lincoln, you are totes the best brother a girl could ever ask for, and to be honest I have been in love with you for a long time." She looked him square in the eye, all sense of playfulness lost in her eyes. "Long before you helped me get my job back, long before you helped me get my driver's license, long before any of that." "Even though I don't really do much for you, you still do so much for us, whether we ask for it or not." She straddled him once more. "I have loved you for so long, as a brother." She pecked his forehead. "As a friend." She moved a little lower and pecked the tip of his nose. "And as a lover." She moved lower once more and merged her lips onto his, fully conveying all the emotions she felt within herself onto him, her love, her joy, her fears and worried, everything.

As she pulled away, he could only look back dumbfounded. Her expression was soft, and patient, as she waited for him to process all this information, before he pulled her back in for another mind numbing kiss. "I love you too Leni. With everything I've got." He smiled as he pulled away. "And what's with all this about you not doing anything for me. You are all there for me when I need advice, or comforting, or I'm having girl problems, or pretty much anything. Having a big family of sisters is the luckiest thing that can ever happen to a guy like me. Definitely better than having a big family of brothers that's for sure… trust me on that." He leaned in and placed a peck on her cheek. "I love you Leni, and I want you to know that."

Leni could cry right there and then. How could one guy be so perfect, her knight in shining superhero underwear. "I totes have to tell my girl crew about this."

Lincoln froze, ready to tell Leni why it probably wouldn't be such a good idea to tell anyone about this, when a knock at the door startled them into defense. Lincoln scurried under the blanket as Leni covered herself up to her shoulders. It took a second for Lincoln to understand that they were hiding the wrong way, but it was too late, Leni already called for whoever it was to come in.

Lori strode in, but was surprised to see Leni laying down naked on Lincoln's bed, but the bulge at the edge of the bed clearly told her what she needed to know. "Leni, what are you doing in here?" She asked innocently.

Leni seemed confused for a second. "But you asked me to…" she yelped as a strange sensation filled her groin. Something, snake like was the only term she could think of was slithering around her nether regions. It was a bit strange, but undeniably good. Lori smirked.

"Whatever, if you see Lincoln, tell him I'm looking for him." Leni could only give a weak nod as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

The blond quickly pulled the covers off her and glared at Lincoln who lapped at her like a puppy lapping a bowl of water. Lincoln simply stared at her smirking wickedly. "Just returning the favor for early." He said as he went back to eating her out, playing with her clit as he stuck two fingers in her still dripping pussy.

* * *

Lori couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she heard Leni's scream even from her place on the stairs. "The others are gonna freak when they find out that Leni finally grew the balls to do it before any of them."

 **Author's Note** **: This idea was brought to me by lexboss. I put it down on paper, but she thought of it.**

 **So how was it, good, bad, funny, sad? Leave your thoughts (and hates) in that little box over there.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
